Past Troubles: Secrets of the Moon
by MoonGuardianLuna
Summary: Boar has been sent to Earth. His mission find the Yuushi Katana. What is the Yuushi Katana? Who are Tokiwagi and Akasha? Earth is now the battle field of an off-world civil war. Can the girls find the answers to all these questions and more and save Earth
1. Past Troubles: Secret of the Moon: Syno...

=================================================================================

WARNING: It is recommended by the author of the following work of fiction that the parent or guardian of any individual under the age of thirteen read and review the following. As it may contain violence, strong adult language, and adult seductions. Thank you.

=================================================================================

DISCLAIMER: Those characters that are normal associated with the hit television series and the successful manga, or graphic novel series, Sailor Moon are not of my own creation. But rather the products of Naoko Takeuchi's imagination.

=================================================================================

Past Troubles: Secrets of the Moon

Written by: Kristen Long

Tsukino Usagi, Chiba Mamoru, Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, and their feline companions have been through a great deal in the past three years. Now, that the forces of the Nega-Verse, the Dark Moon, and the Heart Snatchers have been defeated Earth's defenders are able to settle down to the normal lives of teenagers and young adults and live "happily ever after."

Still, these days peaceful days are numbered and coming to an end. A new threat has arrived. A threat from the past, that the pretty sailor-suited scouts may not be able to defeat on their own. Will they have to turn to a group of stranger who suddenly appeared out of the darkness? Or will they be able to defeat the secret of the Moon Kingdom by enlisting the help of the outer scouts? Only way to find is to read "Past Troubles: Secrets of the Moon."


	2. Prolouge

Past Troubles: Secrets of the Moon Chapter: Prologue  
  
He sat in the shadows of the throne starring endlessness at the glowing orb mounted upon his staff. The images that the crystal ball projected were those of a battle on a far off planet. Currently, the form of a tall slender woman with long dull blonde hair and blue eyes was displayed upon the red smoke. Her eyes no longer hinted at the happy child she once was. Instead they were now those of a person who had lived in the solitude of a barren planet. She wore a long black dress that fitted her every curve with a laced neckline that extended to her bustline. At present she was engaged in battle against a rival male twice her size and age. Nonetheless, as she brought her sword sweeping across his abdomen, she thought him a worthy opponent.  
  
The shadowed man waved his hand over the crystal and it slowly scanned the battle until it came upon a robust man. He was an estimated foot taller than the woman, with brown hair and eyes. Not taking his eyes – the eyes of a person that was born, raised, and lived on Lilith – from his opponent, he shock the long strain of matted hair from his face. The two men circled each other. Only stopping to stare the other and lunge at the other. From behind came the war cry of a youth charging. Watching from the corner of his eye the man sent his blade sinking into the body of young girl coming to the aid of her father. The corner of the man's lip curled into a half smile. At the sight of his dieing daughter, his true opponent lunged for the last time.  
  
The man seated upon the throne smiled at the scene projected before him. There was no Raven. There were no Children of Raven, either. There was no person or persons that could stop him from taking what once was his. Moreover, when he had what was once his –including this world taken by force- he would turn to his true prize. He waved his hand over the orb again, this time a woman's image flashed across the smoke. It was not the fighting woman from the battlefield. Nor the slain one. No this one's golden hair had not been dulled from the lack of sunlight that reached this barren planet. And her eyes held the laughter and joy of life. And her heart held love for all. The corners of his thin lips curved upward at the thought of his obtaining this woman. The creature that he had been doing all this fighting for. The image within the crystal flashed to that of a burning village where his army was placing survives of the conflict into wagons.  
  
An hour later the doors of the Great Hall open and the woman and man from the glowing red orb entered. The two proceeded past the posted guards and handful of people within the chamber up to the throne where they bowed before the man seated in the shadows. "Glory is ours, my King. There was some resistance, but that was taken care of." Boar boasted.  
  
"Good. "the man on the throne replied. He raised his hand dismissing all present expect the two that had just entered. He gestured for one of the guards posted at the entrance. He did not know as to why he had them. For no being in the right mind or wrong would ever set foot on Lilth, willingly. However, even here he did have his enemies. And how many children of slaughtered men and women have sworn his downfall on their parents' graves.  
  
" Go about the usual with the new prisoners. Tell them this is how their king favors his people. Tell them how I promise to rebuild their homes and have their land returned them and that my enemies shall not destroy their village as long as they are in my favor. Only thing that I require is abundance from them and their sworn loyalty." The guard bowed and left the room. He did not say another word until all present had departed.  
  
"It would seem that our conquests are going according to plan. I have been informed by the Oracle that I should remove you two from the battlefield."  
  
"My Lord, surely you jest!" muuttered Boar. "Have we not won every battle in this war. Why would you remove us now that we are so close to victory over Upamorian? Surely we shall have this planet conquered within the month."  
  
" How dare you question me!" the man bellowed with rage. The light that filtered through the gray clouds and windows into the chamber were blocked out and a rough wind blew throughout the chamber causing for more than half the flames to go out. Than as suddenly as the wind had present itself it ceased. "You are lucky that you are one of my most favored of warriors and that I need you for this mission. For if you were not. You would stand before me as a dead man!"  
  
Boar bowed his head. "I am sorry my Lord, I do not mean to question your decisions. It is just that Blackbird and I have accomplished so much in your name during the course of this war. I was taken by surprise of your decision."  
  
The man did not respond to the apology of his servant, instead he continued on with what he had to state. "I have been to see the Oracle. She says that even with the conquering of Upamorian, I still will not be free from this cursed place. For that I need the Sword of Elements."  
  
"But Sire," Blackbird finally spoke. "We do not know of what happened to sword after the Children of Raven banished you and your forces here. I have heard that the Sword had reverted into five separate weapons." Blackbird patted the hilt of the sword hanging at her side. "They could be most anywhere in the universe."  
  
"Ah, it is true that after the Battle with the Children of Rave the Sword broke into five separate pieces. But we do have one of those swords. Do we not, Blackbird?" The man's eyes gazed upon the sword hanging at the woman's side. "The Oracle was nice enough to tell me of the exact location within the universe were the those pieces can be found." The orb on the end of the staff shimmered into life. An image of small blue planet was projected for the three to see. "The four missing Swords can be found here... on Earth"  
  
"Yes, Master." The two said.  
  
For the next two hours warriors were enlightened about their mission on the recovery of the swords. ****  
  
Deep in the furthermost reaches of the castle, where little light reached and few souls traveled, an elderly woman sat in a corner bound. Her once trimmed hair now hung wild about her shoulders. Her once beautiful white and yellow garments were now soiled from days of setting on a filthy dudgeon floor. Despite the conditions that she was forced to dwell in and the yearning in her heart for freedom, she had not given what he requested.  
  
An image filled her mind. It was a picture of a family. Three adult figures, two teenagers, and six children between the ages of six and twelve- years stood in front of a Torii (the entrance gates to a shrine). All of them smiling. Within seconds that image was consumed by fire. The Torii and temple transformed into ruins and the eldest of the adults became a headstone. The smiles of the family slightly fade. A car drives over the embankment of a road rolling into a tree. In the bush, a baby cries for its mother. The remaining adults metamorphose into memorials. In the image a young girl and boy stood holding hands. The boy let's go and fades from the picture. The female teenager ages. The male teenager grows into a handsome young warrior. The girl transforms into an elderly woman. The five remaining children grow older. One of them becomes a headstone. Another is encased in a glass coffin. A girl is consumed by shadows. All that is left of a once blissful and advantageous family where children slowly changing into teenagers. Their hearts full of sadness and faces with deepened frowns.  
  
A slit at the top of the door is opened. "Sheë­© having another one." the guard announces. "Go get the Master at once." In the corridor outside the cell, footsteps could be heard hurry along a passage leading up into the castle. The guard left on duty slides a tray of food into the chamber. The woman in the corner does not move an inch. She is too deep into the trance to notice her surroundings.  
  
The youngest girl steps from the family portrait. Her frown lights into a smile as ten people appear around her - nine women and one man. The first to appear is the boy that had faded from the other image. Although he is barely as shadow in the first image, he appears solid in this one and much older. The rest are girls of varying ages. The first four girls are all the same age as the one they are surrounding the only difference is the color of their eyes and hair and height. The remaining four girls are of different ages. The youngest is no more than eight and the oldest appearing to be twenty. All the girls in this image are wearing outfits made of miniskirts and large bows. The man is dressed in a black outfit with a cape and cane.  
  
Then the image of the remaining boy moves into the picture, standing a few feet from the group. The girl takes a step from those that surround her towards him. Soon three more people appear around the young man. Around the necks of these young men and women hung jade pendants of different colors - green, yellow, red, blue, and white. The girl moved midway between the two groups. Her smile slightly wavered.  
  
A man seated upon a throne appeared behind the girl. The two groups of people engage in battle. Both are defeated and the girl rises to the throne seated next to the man. The new group of women and men stood knelt before the two. Upon the man's head sat four crowns. The old woman groaned and blinked her eyes. She was back in her cell.  
  
"What did you see?" A deep voice questioned. 


	3. Chapter One: Friends or Foes

=================================================================================

WARNING: It is recommended by the author of the following work of fiction that the parent or guardian of any individual under the age of thirteen read and review the following. As it may contain violence, strong adult language, and adult seductions. Thank you.

=================================================================================

DISCLAIMER: Those characters that are normal associated with the hit television series and the successful manga, or graphic novel series, Sailor Moon are not of my own creation. But rather the products of Naoko Takeuchi's imagination.

=================================================================================

Past Troubles: Secrets of the Moon

Chapter One: Friends or Foes

Written by: Kristen Long

As it was normal routine the pretty sailor-suited Sailor Scouts stayed behind after the battle with their newest of enemies. A creature with pale shimmering skin calling himself 'Droid 546. The battle had not been going well, not even with the arrival of Tuxedo Mask to give encouraging words, as well as a helping hand. The battle only tilted in favor of the Sailor Scouts with the arrival of two strangers, a man and a women, wearing what appeared to be a variation of the short sleeve fatigue from the science-fiction movie Star Trek: the Motion Picture. Now, with that the battle was over these strangers stood, examining the corpse of 'Droid 546. The healthy, well-toned young woman with her blond her twisted into a bun was stooped over 'Droid 546; her arm immersed in the creature's abdomen. The robust stud standing next to her did not speak a word as his green eyes watched his partner and his long pony tail was ruffled by the cool evening breeze.

"Who are you?" Sailor Mercury said stepping forward.

Neither of the strangers made to say anything. The young woman simple removed her hand from 'Droid 546's chest, dripping with the green fluids. The man removed a tricoder from his belt and took something from his companion. He placed the something on the tricoder and waited.

"My friend is talking to you." Sailor Jupiter yelled in an annoyed voice. She was tried of standing around. Like the others, she wanted to know who these people were and who that 'Droid 546 was working for. If they were not working for the same individual.

Again neither of strangers answered. Not being able to control her anger at their arrogance Sailor Jupiter at the man. Her fist came in contact with the young woman's hand. Her focused, piercing sky-blue eyes held familiarity. Sailor Jupiter and this nameless woman stood locked together, neither moving. Jupiter unclenched her fist and the woman let her go. She smiled at Jupiter. It was a counteraction that left Sailor Jupiter speechless.

"Let's go." The man said in a deep, demanding voice. The woman turned her heels.

A few minutes later Sailor Jupiter still stood in the same spot. Her eyes on the far end of the street where the two strangers had disappeared. "What's wrong?" Sailor Venus asked running up to her.

"She smiled at me." Sailor Jupiter replied.

"Smiled?" Sailor Venus said. "I wouldn't have taken her to the be the type that would ever smile."

"Where's Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars yelled in a highly annoyed voice.

"Calm down, Mars." Tuxedo Mask said placing a hand on the pretty sailor-suited scout of the distant red planet. "I am sure that Sailor Moon has her reasons for not being here tonight."

"She had better." Sailor Mars demanded throwing Tuxedo Mask's hand off of her and walking over to where Sailor Mercury stood over defiled body of 'Droid 546. Sailor Mercury stood pressing the keys of hand held computer. Her brow furrowed in concentration and deep thought.

"So...?" Sailor Mars inquired. The other scouts gathered around.

"It's not human." Sailor Mercury replied. "At least I don't think so. I'll have to do further studies before I can tell you for sure."

"Well, you had better hurry." A black cat named Luna said jumping from her hiding place in a tree. "The press is on its way."

A white cat with a golden crescent moon on its forehead jumped to the street from his hiding place in the same street. "I hate to say this," he said. "but, something tells me that we will see our friends and more like him over the course of a few days. So, with that said, I believe that it is time that we leave. That is unless any of you are in the mood to deal with the precedent members of the press."

"What are we going to do with him?" Sailor Mercury said. As if 'Droid 546 had heard the question addressed to him, his body vanished in what appeared to be a field of lightening.

"Well, that's enough for me." Sailor Venus said turning in the direction of her urban home. "I'm calling it a night." She not reached the end of the street when she had turned back, running. " You know, I think I'll take the long way." She yelled as she passed the rest of them.

At the end of the street a several pairs of headlights illuminated the dark. None of the Sailor Scouts said a word as they jumped onto the top of nearby buildings and vanished into the night.

Across town...

Usagi turned the key in the lock and entered the Tsukino residence. The house was bathed in complete darkness. The only light was that of the street lamp spilling in through the open curtains of the living room. Careful as not to awaken the sleeping residents Usagi crept to the staircase. Her left foot had not touched the first step when the living room light had come on.

"Usagi, come in here." Her father's infuriated, but calm voice ordered.

Her head held low, Usagi turned to the living room. Both her parents were seated on the love seat. A magazine sat on her mother's lap. Obviously the woman had been attempting to keep herself busy by reading in the dark. Her father said with his arms cross and a scowl on his face.

"We got the most peculiar phone call tonight." Ikuko stated in a calm voice. The voice that she only used when she was about to punish one of her children for one thing or another. "Here, me and your father are watching a late night movie and we get a phone from Aino Minako's mother. Apparently Minako's mother was under the impression that her daughter was supposed to be spending the night. Now, would be so kind as to explain why Minako's mother thought that?" Ikuko waited for her daughter to answer. Usagi stood took a mental note to ring Minako's neck.

"I did not think so." Ikuko said in her calm voice. " So, I went upstairs to ask you if Minako had told you anything about coming over, because, well...I do not remember anyone asking me if her friends could come over. Do you know what I found when I got up there?"

Usagi hated it when her mother asked questioned. It only meant that her punishment would be something that she would not like. Usagi shook her head, although she knew the answer.

"I found your bed. Empty." Ikuko says. "Minako is supposed to be to see you, but you're gone. Now, my heart is pounding in my chest because my daughter and her friend are out running the street and could, possibly be in great danger. I refused to entertain the very thought that my daughter could be laying in the gutter some where. Instead, I entertain the thought that she is at another friend's house. Studying maybe. So, I start calling everyone and any one. And, you know what?" Ikuko asked. "No one has seen you. In fact even their daughter's are missing. I called Mamoru's apartment on the slim chance that you would be there. I got his answering machine. So, now, Usagi, I want to know, what was so important that you had to risk not only your life, but the lives of your friends, to do."

Usagi did not answer. She could not answer. She could not tell her parts that she was out saving the world from destruction. So instead, she said, "Nothing."

"So, after a night out on the town and worrying me half to death, you have judge that your personal activities with your friends was not worth it." Ikuko said.

"Yes, ma'am." Usagi said.

"Usagi, "Kenji interjected. "your mother and I have talked it over." Here it comes the punishment. "And, we both agree, that as of this moment you are not allowed to use the phone or watch television for one month."

Usagi's eyebrows raised. No phone or television for one month. She was getting off easy. "Until you have proven to use that you are responsible enough to be trusted again, you mother and I will be taking you to and from school and study sessions. However, for the first two weeks, all of your study sessions will be held in this house where we can keep an eye on you."

"But...." Usagi protested. "That's...that's not fair."

"It's not fair." Ikuko said raising an eyebrow. "Let me tell you what is not fair. What is not fair is my daughter sneaking out at night. What's not fair is me running around this house like a chicken with its head cut-off trying to find my daughter. What is not fair is me worried that my daughter might be laying somewhere dead."

The phone rang. Kenji went to answer it. "Hello." Pause. "Yes, Mamoru. She's here and okay." He took the phone into the kitchen. No doubt he was giving the young man the same speech that Ikuko was giving their daughter.

The nineteen-ninety-five white Grand AM pulled in front of the secondary school. Groups of students were gathered here and there; engrossed in their own conversations or playing various games. Inside the car, Usagi sat staring outside. She wanted to disappear. "I'll be back to pick you up at four-o'clock." Ikuko said pulling the car up to the entrance of the school.

"Yes, ma'am." Usagi said. Usagi reached between her legs to retrieve her school bag

"Usagi, I know I'm being harass, but it's because I love you. You do understand that?"

"Yes, ma'am." Usagi replied in the same dishearten voice and got out of the car.

Usagi headed for class. Her punishment had left her in no mood to converse with her friends. As Usagi passed her classmates, she gave a brief wave hello whenever someone called out to her. The only thing that she was concerned with at the moment was trying to figure out how she was going to explain this to Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto and Mamoru. No doubt Kenji had told Mamoru that Usagi was no longer allowed to be with him. Usagi gave a heavy sigh and fell into her desk.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Usagi's teacher, Miss Sakurada Haruna, said entering the classroom two minutes later. "Usagi, you're early. I think that we should celebrate. How about a cupcake?"

"No, thanks." Usagi said with the same tone that she had answered her mother with.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Ms. Haruna asked. She had never known Usagi to be so sad. Neither had she known the young girl to be on time to class. Haruna took a seat next to Usagi and placed a hand on the young girls.

"Nothing." Usagi replied. "I just got in trouble with my parents. Grounded for a month."

"Oh." Ms. Haruna said tapping her open hand on Usagi's. "Cheer up. A month isn't that long. Read your history text and the month will go by in a matter of seconds."

In a matter of minutes the classroom had filled with all twenty-five students. The roll had been called and Ms. Haruna was standing in front of t reading from their English textbooks. Every so often the class would dully repeat a phrase or sentence. Nearly two hours had passed in this matter until there was a knock at the door. The door open and the school principal stepped inside. He was followed by a young man no older than sixteen years. His handsome appearance caused for every female student to swoon and drool. His finger twisted the ends of his long brown mane as his intense green eyes scanned the face of his new classmates.

"I am sorry to interrupt, Ms. Haruna." The Principal said. "but you have a new student. His name is Alexander James "A.J." Haneoka."

Alexander was not dressed in the school uniform that had been assigned the students. Instead he stood before them dressed in a pair of black Sketchers, a pair of loose denim jeans with a hole in one knee, and a green and brown dragon printed button-down shirt. Around his neck hung a gold pendant. It was triangular in shape with an emerald sphere set in its center.

Alexander did not wait for Ms. Haruna or the principal to instruct him to his seat. He walked between the fourth and fifth columns of desk. Girls heads turned watching, as their eyes glistened with hope and than disappointment. He passed each girl without a word and each empty desk without a second thought. That was until he came to the empty one behind an occupied desk in the fourth column sixth row. " Excuse me, Miss," he said to Ms. Haruna. Ms. Haruna looked up from her conversation with the principal. "can I set here." Alexander indicated to the desk to his right.

"Jackie, does any one set behind you." Ms. Haruna asked.

Jackie nearly fell out of her desk when she remembered that no one sat behind her. "No, ma'am." She said a little more gleeful than she had intended.

"You may have the desk Alexander." Ms. Haruna said. Alexander bowed to Ms. Haruna than took his seat. There was a sigh of disappointment from the other girls.

"My name is Jackie." Jackie said turning around in her desk. "You don't have book, do you? You can share mine, if you want."

"Thank you, Jackie." Alexander replied with a small nodded of his head. Jackie turned around in her desk. Crossing her legs she sat the English text on her lap, so that the both of them could look on it.

"Well, class," Ms. Haruna said after the principal had left. "It would appear that we have a new student. His name is Alexander. He is an exchange student from the small town of Newnan, Georgia in the United States of America." There was brief communication while the student body shocked in this bit of information. "Alexander we are studying from our English text books. If you would be so kind as to look onto someone's book near you." Ms. Haruna instructed. "We will continue with our lesson."

In the cold depths of the space, above the Earth drifted a dark vessel. In one of the outer spikes a Boar stood gazing out at the orb that was a mixture of blue, green, brown, and white. It was so beautiful. No wonder why the Children of Raven were hiding here. The planet was a manifestation of their joyous demeanor. So, full of life. Unlike Lilith. Boar took a sip of the green liquid in his wine glass. Starring out at Earth, Boar momentarily felt that it would be wrong to transform this planet into a Lilith look-alike. Boar took another sip of his drink. It would not be a pity to annex such pretty planet.

"So, that is Earth." Blackbird said walking into the room. She moved across the room until she was standing mere inches from the crystalline glass. "It's like the planet in my dreams."

"You dream?" Boar said unmoved.

"Doesn't everyone?"

"I would never have guess that you did."

"Why? Because I'm the darkest person on this ship?" Blackbird question turning to him. Her dress flared around her. The split in the side opening to reveal her long legs with pale, flawless skin. There was a moment of silence and their dark eyes locked. "A girl can dream of better things." She said turning back to the planet.

"What could be better than seeking revenge against our enemies? Against our Master's enemies?"

"Nothing." Blackbird said. Her voice betrayed her true thoughts. It was merely a whisper. Not the strong demanding voice of the one of her Master's warriors. Blackbird hand came to rest over Earth. Maybe, she feeble hoped, maybe there was something better here. Maybe, her true dreams would come true. A sigh escaped her lips as she starred out at Earth.

Taking a deep, breath she turned back to Boar. He still stood there. His wine glass now three-fourths empty and to his lips.

"'Droid 546 has not returned." Blackbird said. Her voice strong and demanding respect from anyone who heard it.

"Good."

"Good?"

The door at the end of the chamber opened again. A small creature with large sauce-pan eyes and bat-like ears with rough, arid, wrinkly skin a diamond in the center of his head; wearing a single piece of cloth around his waist. He spoke in a feeble voice; his eyes always cast down. "Lord Boar, we have reached Earth. The coordinates for transport have been feed into the computer's system."

"Good." Boar said. "Wake-up, 'Droid 123."

"Yes, sir." The creature said. He gave a respectable bow and left.

"What's the matter, girl?" Makoto questioned Usagi at lunch.

"Usagi's upset because her parents grounded her for sneaking out of the house." Luna said climbing down from the cherry tree that Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Makoto were seated under for lunch.

"Fail another test?" Minako asked jokingly.

"No." Usagi replied.

"Than what for?"

"You mean to tell me that your mom didn't jump down your throat when you got home last night." Usagi said taken by surprise by Minako's still cheerful attitude. "Because, mine sure did."

"No. She squeezed me to death saying how glad she was that I was safe and sound. Than she proceeded with the fifty questions about where I was last night because she had called your house and found out that I wasn't there. Than she grounded me for two weeks." Minako said as matter-of-factly. She ate some rice.

"What?!" Makoto and Ami nearly yelled.

"My parents grounded me for a month because of you." Usagi snapped.

"How was I supposed to know that they'd ask you where I was." Minako questioned.

"Minako!" Makoto and Ami yelled.

"You're supposed to say you're going out to a movie or something. Not that you're staying at one of our houses, when you know we're not there." Makoto said.

"Well, Usagi did not show up last night, remember. Besides with that in thought you would have agree that there was no harm done." Minako said.

"That's right," Makoto said. "where were you last night?"

"Excuse me." A voice said over their heads. The three friends looked up from their conversation to see the new student standing behind Makoto. As it was Makoto's nature to easily fall into and out of love. In the time that it took for her to register that he was a handsome young man, hearts had appeared in her eyes and her own was somewhere in her throat and the heat in her cheeks rose, turning them a light shade of pink. "He's gorgeous." She breathed.

Alexander's eyebrows raised at the unexpected comment.

"He's not gorgeous." Minako sighed in a dreamy voice. "He's beyond it. Do you have a girlfriend." She asked bluntly.

Alexander's eyebrows rose even higher. "Yes."

The expressions on Minako's and Makoto's face told him that their worlds had just grumbled around them.

"Don't mind them." Ami said. "You're the new guy, aren't you?"

"Yes. My name's Alexander James Haneoka, but all my friends call me A.J." He replied. "And, you're Mizuno Ami. You're in my advice chemistry class."

"I'm Makoto." Makoto said recovering from her spiral fall back to reality.

"I have home economics with you. I'm afraid I'm not as good in the kitchen as yourself."

"Don't be silly." Makoto said. "You're a great cook. I don't know many men who can prepare a home cooked meal. You're girlfriend is lucky."

"That's what she's always telling me."

"I'm Minako. And, this is our friend Usagi and her cat Luna." Minako said in cheerful voice. She too having quickly recovered from the same fall that Makoto had.

"It's been a long time, Ser." Alexander said.

"It has." Usagi agreed. She stood up and gave Alexander a hug.

"You know, her." Makoto stated.

"Yes. Ser and I have been friends since we were smaller. We've got Miss Haurna's home room and English classes, together. It's like old time, again."

Usagi looked around her surroundings. "Almost."

"Usagi, you're so lucky." Minako sighed staring at Alexander.

"Yes, well, Usagi, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment." Alexander said.

"Sure." Usagi said setting her lunch tray on the grass. Alexander held his hand out and Usagi took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"If you need some help with a recipe, I would gladly help." Makoto offered.

"I will remember that, Makoto. And, thank you." Alexander said. He led Usagi to the side of the school building where no had been decided to eat lunch. Makoto and Minako watched the young man. When he spoke he was always moving his hands. Making one gesture after another. Sometimes signing out words. Lose strains of brown hair played in the cool autumn breeze.

"Do you know sign language, Ami?" Makoto asked.

"No. Why?" Ami asked taking her hand held computer out and beginning to type on it.

"No reason."

"Well, you two pay attention?" Luna snapped. Makoto and Minako jumped turning around to Luna and Ami. "Ami's reviewing the data she took on our new enemy."

"New enemy?" Usagi asked joining the group again.

Makoto and Minako searched the area. Alexander was gone.

"Yes. We have a new enemy." Luna replied in an annoyed voice. "We have several new enemies."

"I would agree that 'Droid 546 is potential new enemy. But, I'm not too certain about the others. I mean, they did help us." Minako said taking a bit out of a cookie. "Besides, any guy that cute, it'd be a crime if he were our enemy."

"I think I've seen them some where before." Luna said holding her paw to her chin. Her brow furrowed in concentration. Usagi, who had been nursing her apple juice, sudden sent it spraying all over her tray. She grabbed a paper towel and started to clean up the mess she had created all over her books.

"That's stranger." Ami said.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"'Droid 546 is organic life form with cybernetic devices implanted into his bodies. A little more than forty-percent of his body is composed of cybernetics."

"We were battling a robot." Makoto stated,

"No."

"What was that thing that that woman took out of him?" Minako said. She cringed at the very thought of the woman yanking the bloody thing out of 'Droid 546's body."

"That's the problem. I couldn't begin to tell you. It may have been some power switch. It could have been a vital organ. Or even a communication array. I just can't tell you without more information." Ami said gesturing at her computer.

From the other side of the school a blood curdling scream reached their ears. Their heads jolted to attention, snapping in the direction of the scream. Students from the other side of the school were running in their direction. While students from this side were running to see what the commotion was about. Usagi, Makoto, Makoto, and Ami followed the other students.

A creature standing approximately five-feet with teal colored hair down it back and wide saucepan destructive red eyes. A tight purple sleeveless dress with slits either side was like a second layer of her lime-colored, rough, and arid skin. Her teal hair was pushed behind her pointed ears. The creature stood smiling, with vampire fangs, over an unconscious fifteen-year-old male student with unruly black hair. A crowd of spectators had formed a circle ten-feet away from the creature.

"Looks like you were right, Luna." Mokoto said.

"Quickly girls, over hear." Luna said running into a doorway. Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Minako followed.

"Moon Cosmic Power."

"Mercury Star Power."

"Jupiter Star Power."

"Venus Star Power."

Outside the creature was speaking to the crowd that had gathered; while the principal and several teachers were instructing students to the safety of the school building. "My name is 'Droid 123." The spoke. Her voice carrying over the commotion of the people running for cover. "I have come for the Yuushi Katana. Give this to me and your planet may not be annexed into Beelzebub's Empire and your people may not be placed in bondage."

"Correction." Sailor Jupiter said stepping from the crowd. "I am the pretty sailor-suit scout of Jupiter, Sailor Jupiter."

"I am the pretty sailor-suited scout of Mercury, Sailor Mercury."

"I am the pretty sailor-suited scout of Venus, Sailor Venus."

"This is a place of learning. Where young minds are molded for our future. How dare you enter through those gates with the intend to destroy the future of our world. We are the Sailor Scouts and we will fight you. I am the pretty sailor suit scout who stands for love and justice. I am Sailor Moon."

"Hey, what's going on?" Alexander questioned a bystander.

"Man, where have you been?" A senior answered with a question.

"I was in the restroom, if you most know."

"Well, this thing, calling itself 'Droid 123, just appeared out of no where and attacked a student. Now, the Sailor Scouts have arrived to kick it's ass."

"Sailor Scouts."

"Man, where have you been living. Under a rock."

"All right, you two break it up. We got to get you all to safety." A teacher said from behind them. She grabbed Alexander and the senior by there arms and dragged them off, while leading another group of students. Alexander managed to slip away, ducking into an empty classroom.

"The Sailor Scouts?" He questioned.

The Sailor Scouts easily dodged 'Droid 123's attack. Everyone expect for Sailor Moon. The leader of the Sailor Scouts was sent hurling through a classroom window on the second floor. Shards of glass, marked with droplets of blood, brook on the concrete. "Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus yelled.

"Which of you are next?" 'Droid 123 questioned and cracked her whip. 'Droid 123 peered around at the remaining Sailor Scouts. Without warning she charged the first of the young girls to speak out against her. Sailor Jupiter planted her feet, preparing for the force of the collusion. The pretty sailor-suited scout had decided that she would not run. She was the toughest of them all. 'Droid 123 raised her ball fist.

"Jupiter Lightening." Sailor Jupiter called out.

"Vine Whip!" A thick vine wrapped itself around 'Droid 123's ankle. It was pulled taut. 'Droid 123 fill to the ground mere inches from Sailor Jupiter.

A blank expression came over Sailor Jupiter's face as she peered down at the beaten 'Droid. Growling the creature rolled over to loosen her ankle from the grasp of the vine. While Sailor Jupiter's followed the taut lush, olive-colored vine to its source. The other end of the vine was held in the hands of a young robust man no younger than sixteen; no older than eighteen. His intense green eyes flashed with emotion. While his lengthy chestnut mane was pulled was tied by ribbon of Earth-tone colors. He stood five feet away clothed in a forest-green tunic and pair of tight-fitting brown trousers. A smile adored his face, displaying brilliant white teeth. He gave the vine a tug and it unwrapped itself from 'Droid 123's ankle.

Immediately, 'Droid 123 jumped to her feet. "Tokiwagi." 'Droid 123 announced in a bewildered voice. Tokiwagi, as the man was called stepped to his left to reveal his companion. She was a healthy young woman no older than himself. A handful of lose golden strains of hair had escaped from the bun it had been down in. Unlike her partners, her ocean deep sky-blue eyes were soft with mild amusement. Still, there were intense. To stare either of these people in the eye most have been a great feat. "Akasha." 'Droid 123. "There were rumors that you might be on this planet. I am thankful that they are true."

"So, your Master has discovered our hiding place.' Tokiwagi said. His serious. "And, has sent you with his terms of surrender. Apparently," He scanned the scene. His eyes stopping to canvass each of the scouts. "You have run into some resistance."

"No bother. First, I will deal with you. Than I will deal with these troublesome Sailor Scouts. I will be back home on Lilith by dinner." 'Droid 123 announced in an overly confident voice. "Now, spare your lives and give me what I came here for. Give me the Yuushi Katana."

"Over our dead bodies." Akasha shouted. Her voice sweet and serious. The familiarity of sweetness of the registered in the subconscious of the Sailor Scouts.

"That can be arranged." 'Droid 123 acknowledge with a smile. She raised her right hand over her hand and proceeded to blast Tokiwagi and Akasha with the energy bolts.

"Venus Love Chin Encircle." Sailor Venus called. A chin of golden hearts raced 'Droid 123's energy bolts. It was unclear which had gotten to the two strangers first. But, when Venus's chin vanished without pulling with Tokiwagi or Akasha from the path of the energy bolts tears threatened the corners of the Sailor Venus's eyes. A second later the smoke cleared to reveal a large whole in the side of Jubban High School. Neither Tokiwagi nor Akasha were found there.

Venus was unsure as to why she had hoped to find the two standing there. 'Droid 123 smiled. "Not as strong." She said.

"Mars fireball." A large ball of fire spiraled towards 'Droid 123. 'Droid 123 spent several seconds jumping around attempting to avoid the flames. "Sorry, I'm late girls." Sailor Mars said jumping from the top of the brick wall. She landed next to Sailor Venus with a light thud.

"That's okay, you're here now." Sailor Jupiter said.

"Where's Sailor Moon?" Mars questioned.

"Up there." Sailor Venus said pointing in the direction of the broken window.

"Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, watch out!" Sailor Mercury yelled. The two girls turned in time to see 'Droid 123 charging at them. Again, the monster was mere inches from one of the Sailor Scouts before it had been stopped in its track. A rose zapped through the air. 'Droid 123 grabbed her face; screaming in pain. A vine wrapped itself around the two Sailor Scouts. With a firm tug, they had been pulled to safety.

"Thank you." Sailor Venus said looking up at Tokiwagi.

Tokiwagi did not say anything. His gaze was following the course the rose had taken. His green eyes feel onto to Tuxedo Mask. He smiled at the capped man dressed in a Tuxedo and whose eyes were hidden by a white mask.

"Who are you?" Sailor Mars questioned jumping to her feet.

Enraged with hatred for her opponents, 'Droid 123 began to release energy bolts at random. None of the defenders of Earth could take proper cover. The street lamp that Tuxedo Mask had been standing on was blasted. The Sailor Scouts were blasted into every direction. Their rough landings were the result of the majority of their bruises. Tokiwagi managed will enough. Still, not even his acrobatic skills were not enough to completely protect him from the rummage that had been blasted.

A tree on the grounds was transformed into splinters by a rouge energy bolt. It's descendent resulted in the dislodging of Akasha. The young warrior did a back flip to safety; landing near the school building. However, she was not safe for long. One of 'Droid 123's bolts blasted the top corner of the building. Akasha could not escape the debris. Akasha squatted; throwing her arms above her face. The force of the impact sent her sliding across the concrete. She had been thrown clear by a force from behind, not one from above. Akasha looked up. Tokiwagi lay beneath a block of debris.

"This has to end now." Akasha stated in serious, determined voice. " Tuxedo Mask, throw a rose directly at that crystal on 'Droid 123's neck."

Tuxedo Mask nodded in agreement. This senseless battle had to stop. Another bolt of unexpected energy sent Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mercury searching for shelter behind a bench. Sailor Mercury produced her hand held computer and proceeded to quickly type a few keys. "Do as she says." Sailor Mercury ordered Tuxedo Mask.

"Okay." Tuxedo Mask reached into his tuxedo jacket. His fingers clasped around the steam of a rose.

Sailor Mercury jumped from behind the bench. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" She yelled. Countless white bubbles where emitted from Sailor Mercury ancient attack. In the blink of an eye the black top was covered in a blanket of thick fog.

"What's going on?" 'Droid 123 questioned. Her relentless attack of dispersed energy bolts coming to a dead halt. "AAHHH!" Droid 123 scream. A rose came cutting through the pea soap fog. It embedded itself into the crystal that sat in the spot where neck meet shoulders. When the fog cleared 'Droid 123 was kneeling on the ground. Her hand clutching at the unmoving rose. However, there was something else embedded with the rose. It was something that appeared to be ninja star.

"What's that?" Sailor Mercury said.

"Star explode." Akasha yelled. The monster's screams of pain intensified by ten. Her hands clutching, determined to remove the rose. The star that had been plunged into her throat began to burn white. A white sphere of light grew from the star; encircling 'Droid 123. In flash of bright light 'Droid 123 became yet another casualty of war. All that remind being a pill of ash, on top of which was a creaked egg, the color of her crystal.

"Tokiwagi!" Akasha yelled. She turned on her heels running to the pile of debris under which her companion lay. She pushed several large pieces of concrete from on top of him.

"I'm okay." Tokiwagi said in a reassuring voice as his partner helped him from the pieces that had once made up the corner of the school. Tokiwagi fell back, bracing himself on the debris.

"No, you're not." Akasha said. She place a hand on the bare skin of his abdomen. Tokiwagi winced in pain. A light glowed beneath Akasha's hand. The visible bruises vanished from Tokiwagi's body.

Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Tuxedo Mask made to move toward the two fighters when suddenly a man wriggled into existence from thin air. He stood over the ashes that were "Droid 123. Everything about him informed all present for whom 'Droid 123 had been working for; as well as made it known that he was on the side of evil. His average length brown hair was ruffled by the wind. His loathsome eyes investigated the scene of the battle. When they fell upon the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask they flicked with disgust. And, pure hatred flickered in them when he saw Tokiwagi and Akasha.

"So, you have decided to make your presence on this planet known." He spoke. His voice vibrated with scorn and disgust, while his facial features hinted at the fact that he found this situation to be amusing. "And, it appears that you have decided to form an alliance with the planet's champions and you have defeated a member of my highest ranking 'droids." He held his hand above the discarded jewel. The jewel flickered for a moment, than fill limp onto the concrete. The man kicked it ashes.

"We've teamed up with no one." Tokiwagi yelled.

"Well, that is good news." The man said looking up. "It would be more appropriate if champions such as yourself were not associated with the Children of Raven. As, once my Lord and master has the Yuushi Katana, not even they can save you. If you are truly defenders of this planet called Earth, I suggest that you take my advice. Remove yourselves from matters that are not of your concern. In the end, your fair planet is certain to come out of this affair intact and yourselves still in existence." He was clearly speaking to the Sailor Scouts; his brown eyes locked with Tuxedo Mask's cerulean eyes.

"Who are you?" Sailor Mars questioned.

"My name is Boar. I am the fourth ranking general of my Lord and master's armed forces. However, that is all that I am willing to tell you at this moment in time. You shall soon know my name will, as well as the name of my master. Until, we meet again." Boar bowed to Sailor Mars. He faded out of existence.

"He is right." Tokiwagi stated, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. "This is not a matter for the amateur's such as yourself. Your skills may have saved this planet from total destruction in the years past. But, this is an internal affair. One that if you involve yourselves in can and will result in the destruction of your planet and the enslavement of your people."

"We did not start this war." Sailor Jupiter confirmed, stepping forward. "You did. You brought it to our planet. Now, you expect us to just stand by and watch as you destroy it. And, for what something called Yuushi Katana."

"I apologize for my friend." Akasha said stepping forward. "You are correct. We brought this war here." Akasha's head fell and her eyes closed. Apparently Akasha felt ashamed about this.

"Who are you?" Sailor Mercury questioned stepping forward. She was hopefully that this time they would answer.

"I am Akasha." Akasha said. She gestured to herself by placing a hand to her chest. "This is Tokiwagi." Akasha placed a hand on Tokiwagi's shoulder. "And you are?"

"Sailor Mercury." Sailor Mercury replied.

"I am Sailor Jupiter."

"I am Sailor Venus."

"I am Sailor Mars."

"And, I am Tuxedo Mask."

"Well, now that we have the introductions out of the way." Tokiwagi said standing up. "It is time that we get out of the way too."

"No you don't." Sailor Jupiter said. She ran towards them.

However Sailor Jupiter's chance at stopping Tokiwagi and Akasha was lost. As the school's fire alarm system was activated. Teacher's led their students from the damaged school. Tokiwagi and Akasha vanished into the crowd of the students. "The Sailor Scouts." Several of the students exclaimed. A group was gathering around the Sailor Scouts.

"It's time to go girls." Tuxedo Mask informed.

"What about Sailor Moon?"

"She'll be fine, for now." Sailor Mars reluctantly said. The Sailor Scouts followed Tuxedo Mask onto the school's roof. Unlike Tokiwagi and Akasha, everyone knew who the Sailor Scouts were. As a result the girls could not easily blend into the crowd.

=================================================================================

AUTHOR'S NOTES/ RAMBLE: Nearly two weeks of writing, proofreading, editing, and changes and thirteen pages later, the first chapter "Friends or Foes" of the Past Troubles: Secrets of the Moon is complete. Don't be afraid to send me an e-mail or submitted a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and advice. I love to hear from my readers. It helps to better my writing skills.

Until next time, you take care.

May many blessings rain down upon you.

Kristen

=================================================================================


	4. Chapter Two: Afermath

=================================================================================

WARNING: It is recommended by the author of the following work of fiction that the parent or guardian of any individual under the age of thirteen read and review the following. As it may contain violence, strong adult language, and adult seductions. Thank you.

=================================================================================

DISCLAIMER: Those characters that are normal associated with the hit television series and the successful manga, or graphic novel series, Sailor Moon are not of my own creation. But rather the products of Naoko Takeuchi's imagination.

=================================================================================

Past Troubles: Secrets of the Moon

Chapter Two: The Aftermath

Written by: Kristen Long

Emergency vehicles of all sorts were whizzing down the street towards Jubban High School. News crews had already made the scene. The large vans blocking the progress of frighten parents who had hurried from work to find their children. It took twenty-minutes for the Tokyo's finest to clear a straight path to the school. Emergency vehicles were admitted first. Parents were redirected to another undamaged part of the school. Ikuko Tsukino was one of those parents. Her heart pounding in her throat for fear of the worst, she busied herself by blowing her horn. Ikuko knew that this wasn't helping, but she had to do something.

"Ma'am." A police officer said tapping on Ikuko's window.

Ikuko pressed a small electronic button on the door. The window made a whizzing sound as it descended into the door. "Yes, officer." Ikuko replied in her sweetest, and most calm voice.

"Ma'am, could you please stop blowing your horn." The police officer instructed.

"Yes, officer." Ikuko responded.

"Ikuko." The officer said removing his sunglasses. His dark violet eyes took Ikuko by surprise.

"Jason," Ikuko said. "I'm worried. Usagi's in there."

"Yes, I know. I'm worried about my little niece too. But, Usagi's tough. No doubt she was among the smart student, who took cover."

"What happened?" Ikuko asked. "I was at work and I got a phone call saying that I should come to the school because there an accident." Tears were filling her eyes. Ikuko remembered the conversation she had had with her daughter. Usagi's facial expressions and vocal response this morning confirmed that the teenager was at odds with her mother.

"Gas leak. Some students were playing with the gas in one of the student laboratory. They, apparently, forgot that they had turned the thing on. And, their project required that the students use a Bunsen burner." Jason pointed to the regiments of the top of the school building.

"But, you just said." Ikuko protested.

"That's what I've been instructed to tell everyone. But, like I said, Ikuko, our Usagi is a tough girl. She's fine."

"I hope so." Ikuko said. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What was it really?" Ikuko asked.

Jason looked up towards the school. The line was moving. "Well, I got to get back to work." He said and waved her through."

In a room in the upper level of the school Usagi rolled over on to her back. Her chest ached and arms stung. Slowly she opened her eyes. Above her the sky was blue and one or two white clouds lazily drifted by. Usagi snapped her eyes shut. The sun's light was burning them. A second later she forced them to open. She tried to set up, but the pain in her side made her lay back down. She lay there starring at the sky.

"Usagi-san." A desent voice called. It sound as though the person was in the same room. Speaking as if they lay beside her.

"They said that she landed some where up here." A man's voice said.

"You search over there and I'll search over here." A second man's voice said.

"Usagi-san." The called it. It was so familiar. Like the one in her dreams.

Usagi took a deep breath and forced herself to sit up. Usagi was setting in a classroom. Desks, chairs, counters, and the floor had been covered in white dust. The desk and chairs that surrounded her had been crushed by the part of ceiling that had fallen. A large chunk of the corner walls was also missing. Usagi did not see the man walking up behind her. Instead, she was looking out over the school grounds.

The image of an elderly woman with wild salt-and-pepper hair wearing soiled white and yellow garments was standing in front of her. Floating in the mid-air. Her hair blowing in the breeze. A dispirited expression on her face. "Usagi-san." She called in a sweet, soothing, loving voice. "It's time." The woman reached out to Usagi. Usagi reached towards the nameless woman. Their hands came into physical contact and the woman deposited something into Usagi's hand. The woman folded Usagi's hand around it.

"Kadonosono, over here!" The first man yelled. Usagi turned around to see a member of Tokyo's fire department standing over her.

Kadonosono, as the second was called made his way into the classroom.

"Are you all right?" The man asked.

Usagi responded by fainting. The man made to catch her. "Get an ambulance around here."

Ikuko's van moved at a snail's pace with the other cars. It seemed to have taken forever to get around the school. The hot autumn was not increasing her mood for the better. Instead, she was growing more worried and angrier with each passing minute. Her rolled around the corner of the school, into the student parking lot. An ambulance was parked there. Four people surrounded a stretcher that was being rolled onto it.

Ikuko's heart went out to the mother of that child. Up ahead a police officer had stopped traffic. He walked to the first car. The window rolled down and there was an exchange of words. A second later the officer was speaking into his transceiver. He motioned for the car to proceed past the scene. The same happened until Ikuko's car pulled up. She rolled down her window. The police officer stood there. The palm of his hand held up to her. He motioned 'all clear' to the ambulance. The large white vehicle pulled out of the parking lot.

Ikuko watched as it left. She said a silent pray for the person inside and their loved ones. Finally, the police officer stepped up to her window.

"Hello." He said in mellow voice, trying to sound as though nothing had happened.

"Who is that?" Ikuko asked looking at the rear end of the ambulance in her rear-view mirror.

"So, ma'am, I am not at liberty to say." The officer said.

"You people aren't at liberty to say anything are you." Ikuko yelled.

The officer did not respond.

"Ma'am, who are you here to pick up." He asked.

"I'm Tsukino Ikuko. I'm here to pick-up my daughter, Tsukino Usagi."

The man lifted the transistor radio to his mouth. "This is Officer Takaiwa. Please, send a police escort to the rear of the school."

"Police escort?" Ikuko questioned. It felt as though five pieces of the debris had been dropped into the pit of her stomach. Her heart sank and her eyes filled with tears. Had the person being loaded into the back of the ambulance been her own flesh and blood.

"Ma'am." Officer Takaiwa repeated for the third time. Ikuko's head slowly turned to him. She refused to look at her. She kept her eyes forward. She had turned to look at him, she wasn't look at him, but through him to the track beyond. "Ma'am, could you pull your car over there." he instructed. Ikuko put the car in drive. Without thinking she maneuvered to set in the middle of an aisle of student cars.

Ikuko continued to star forward. Her mind searching for anything and everything to think about. But it kept coming back to the image of the stretcher being placed into the ambulance. She saw it drive off. What hospital where they taking her little girl to? How bad were her injuries? Was dying? Would she die before the ambulance got there? No. Jason was right. Usagi was strong. She had overcome all the odds in her life. Being born too early. Being born under the weight that would allow for her to survive on her own. All those childhood illnesses. No. Usagi was strong. Usagi was alive. Usagi would live.

There was a light tap on the window. Ikuko jumped. It took all of her strength to release the death grip she had on her stirring wheel. Absentmindedly she pressed the control for the window. The reminding two inches of it vanished into the car door.

"Yes, officer." Ikuko's voice squeaked.

"Mrs. Tsukino," the officer said. "I am Officer Toriire, and this is my partner, Officer Juunigatsu." He gestured towards a woman walking towards the van from the squad car. Officer Juunigatsu was woman in her early twenties with long blonde hair done into a bun and sky blue eyes. One look at the woman and Ikuko burst into tears. The woman looked so much like her daughter. Ikuko's head fell onto the stirring wheel.

Officer Toriire attempted to comfort her by rubbing her back. That was what he did for his wife, whenever she broke down and started crying. " Ma'am," he said in a soothing voice a few seconds. Ikuko looked up at him. "Can you drive?" He had decided that he did not have to say anything about the sixteen-year-old who had been loaded into the ambulance.

Ikuko nodded her head. "I can drive."

Ikuko sat crawled up in a chair in the waiting room at Tokyo Memorial. Her head rested on her husband's shoulders. The tears had stopped nearly thirty minutes ago. But, the heavy feeling in her chest and stomach had not gone way. Kenji sat with his head in his hands. Their twelve-year-old son, Shingo, sat in a chair on the other side of his father. A hand-held game in his hands. His brow furrowed in concentration of defeating his alien enemies.

There was a knock on the glass of the waiting room. Kenji ran his fingers through his hair and looked up. It was the Darien and the girls. Darien was Usagi's older boyfriend. Kenji disapproved of his daughter's relationship with the tall, dark hair, handsome young with azure eyes not because of the young man's age. He was fearful that Darien might try to pressure Usagi into something that she wasn't ready for. But no amount of threats could change his young daughter's heart. The girls were Usagi's friends Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, and Aino Minako. All the girls attended Jubban High School as well. All of them expect for Hino Rei.

"How is she?" Darien asked in a concerned voice.

"They'll let us in as soon as she wakes up." Kenji replied. "The doctor's won't let anyone but family in too see her."

"Do you want to go first?" Ikuko asked.

Darien was taken aback by this invitation. He wasn't a member of their family. His azure eyes searched each of their faces. Kenji's wasn't the hard as it usually was when he and Darien's paths crossed. Instead, it was soft. "But, I'm..."

"Family." Kenji stated. His brown eyes looking up at the younger man. Darien nodded his head.

There was another knock on the glass. Everyone looked up. It was the doctor. "She's awake." He said. Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo stood up. Kenji placed a hand on Darien's shoulder. Unsure if this was the right thing for him to do, Darien stepped forward. "I'm sorry, sir." The doctor said holding up a hand. "But only family can see her know. You'll all have to wait until tomorrow."

"He is family." Kenji said to the doctor. His eyes soft. The doctor nodded his head and allowed for Darien to follow. The twenty-two-year-old walked behind them at a leisurely pace. The doctor lead them to room number 420. It was small room in the middle of the hall. The window overlooked the parking lot. Usagi was setting in the bed cheerfully talking to her roommate. A young girl with short brown hair no older than Shingo. Instead of her school uniform, Usagi wore a hospital gown that did not have a back. Her long hair had been taken down and beneath the golden locks of her bang was a bandage was visible. Her left arm had been placed in a cast.

"I tell you Sailor V's boyfriend is clueless." The twelve year old.

"Did you see the episode when they were standing on the balcony?" Usagi asked.

"And, she told him that she was cold." The twelve year old asked in the same light humored voice. "If he was my boyfriend I would have strangled him." She grabbed her teddy bear, clapped her hands around its throat and began to shake, while saying, "If I ever say that I'm cold and you don't kiss me." Usagi chuckled at the girl performance.

"Oh." She said winced and grabbed her side. Underneath her backless garment were more bandages.

"Oh, hello." The girl said tossing the bear behind her back.

Usagi turned to the door. To see her family and Darien standing there. She gave them one of her heart warming smiles. "Darien." Usagi squealed. The four of them ran to Usagi's bedside. Each taking turns to hug her two or three times. The hug came to a stop when Usagi started wincing in pain. To the discomfort of her dad, Darien and Usagi exchanged a long kiss.

"I'm glad to see you too." Usagi said with a jiggle. "Bara, this my boyfriend Darien. When it comes to romance he's as dense as Sailor V's is." The two girls laughed at the inside joke. "This is my dad, my mom, and my brother, Shingo."

"He's cute." Bara said.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino." The doctor said. "May I speak with you in private?"

"We'll be right outside if you need anything." Ikuko said. She kissed her daughter's forehead. Usagi nodded her head.

"So, how are you feeling?" Darien asked.

"From what I'm told I could be worse." Usagi said. "Guess, I was lucky, huh."

Kenji turned from the scene in the hospital room. For the first time since he came to the hospital forty-five minutes ago, he took the doctor's appearance in. The doctor was younger than himself, but older than his daughter's boyfriend. He had a fresh hair cut and violet eyes filled with concern. The doctor wore a white coat over a pair of jeans and a black printed tee-shirt that read, "I'm with stupid".

"You're daughter's injuries weren't as serve as we had thought. The report said that had passed out on the scene. No doubt, from the shock of find herself in a room without a ceiling. She's suffered minor head injury, a few bruised ribs, and a broken arm. You're daughter's very lucky."

"She's a strong willed girl." Ikuko informed.

"Still, although, she's healthy. We would like to keep her overnight. To be sure that everything is in the clear." The doctor said.

"Sure." Kenji replied.

"When she is released, I suggest that her movements be limited. That way her rib cage has time to heal itself probably. This means that she'll miss one or two days of school." Kenji nodded. "Now, if you will excuse me. I have other patients to see to."

"Hey!" Bara yelled. She tossed her teddy bear at the television. "I was watching something."

Usagi giggled. The animated motion picture Sailor V television production had been interrupted by a news bulletin. The news reporter was a dark skinned man with short hair, teal eyes, glasses and a mustache wearing a white dress shirt and tie.

"This is Harry Storm reporting to you live from Jubban High School, where moments ago the educational process was interrupted by what authorities are calling a gas explosion. This reporter has been told that several students were in that classroom," The camera zoomed in on the destroyed corner of the school. "playing with the gas voles when one of them lit a Bunsen burner. As you can see the resulting explosion has destroyed most of the school. The majority of the school's students and faculty escaped the explosion without harm. Still, there are several individuals who are, have been transported to Tokyo Memorial. Currently, I am not at liberty to disclose these individuals names, until their family members have been contacted. However, I am told that they are all fine. Channel five will continue to provide you with update information on this breaking story. We now, return to you to your regularly schedule program."

The end credits of the Sailor V movie came back. Bara groaned and fill back against her pillows. Shingo handed her the bear she had tossed at the television. "So, you attend, Jubban High School." Bara asked looking at Usagi.

"Yeah." Usagi said.

"Looks like it was bad." Bara said.

"The news always makes things out to be worse than they are. I just wonder where classes will be held though." Usagi said.

"Usagi!" Darien exclaimed. "Are you sick?" He pressed his hand to Usagi's forehead.

"Darien, I'm fine." Usagi said taking his head from her forehead.

"Well," Bara said pressing her finger to her temple. "I remember that when my school had caught on fire, we were made to have class at the college."

=================================================================================

AUTHOR'S NOTES/ RAMBLE: Well, that's all for chapter two "Aftermath" of Past Troubles: Secrets of the Moon. Don't forget to send me your thoughts, suggestions, and advice via e-mail or submitted review.

May many blessings rain down upon you.

Kristen

=================================================================================


	5. Chapter Three: Back to Business

=================================================================================

WARNING: It is recommended by the author of the following work of fiction that the parent or guardian of any individual under the age of thirteen read and review the following. As it may contain violence, strong adult language, and adult seductions. Thank you.

=================================================================================

DISCLAIMER: Those characters that are normal associated with the hit television series and the successful manga, or graphic novel series, Sailor Moon are not of my own creation. But rather the products of Naoko Takeuchi's imagination.

=================================================================================

Past Troubles: Secrets of the Moon

Chapter Three: Back to Business

Written by: Kristen Long

"Serena!" Ikuko yelled up the stairs. "We're going to be late."

"She most think that getting dressed is easy with this cast on." Serena said to Luna. Serena was standing in the front of the full-length mirror inside of her closet. At the moment she had one arm and half of her head in the top of her school uniform. She was attempting to pull her left arm through the other sleeve. At the moment it wasn't working too well.

Luna, Serena's black cat, was laying on the window sill. As Luna was an abnormal cat with the gift of gab, she could talk. However, at the moment Luna was starring out the open window. Her thoughts on the events of three days ago. There was something familiar about those two warriors. And, something inside her was saying that they were dangerous. These feelings only created more questions. Why did she feel that she knew them? If they were dangerous, how dangerous? Where they enemies? They had to be.

"Luna?" Serena questioned when her feline sentinel did not responded.

Again, Luna did not respond. Her mind was still on Tokiwagi and Akasha.

"Luna?"

"You say something, Serena?" Luna asked turning to look at Serena.

"Yeah, I was asking what are you thinking about."

"We can't put it off any more. Tell the girls to meet us here after school." Luna said. She stood up. Her claws extended as she arched her back to stretch. Than she jumped from the window to the tree outside of Serena's room. Making her way down the tree, with the skill that only cats have, Luna made her way across the yard and disappeared over the fence.

"Serena!" Ikuko yelled up the stairs to her daughter.

Bara had been correct in what she had told Serena about classes being held on the college campus. The college president had been all too willing to set aside two buildings for the use of the Jubban High students and faculty members, until the damaged the other had been repaired. This made being driven to school by her mother more embarrassing for Serena. She sat lower in the passenger seat, attempting not to be seen by the older pupils of the college.

"Remember, four-o'clock." Ikuko said as Serena climbed from the car.

"Mom, the girls and I have a test coming up. All right, if we have a study session at the house." Serena asked.

"You're still grounded for sneaking out." Ikuko answered.

"Hey, Serena." Alexander greeted as he came running up to the car. " Good morning, Mrs. Tuskino." He said with a respectful bow.

Ikuko waved a greeting before putting the car in drive. She pulled the family van into the traffic. Ikuko watched as her only daughter disappeared in the crowd that was a mass of Jubban High students. She sighed. Only three days she had nearly lost her precious baby.

"What's up, Alexander." Serena asked.

"I've been sleep walking." Alexander said. "This morning I woke-up in a bakery window in my boxers."

Serena suppressed a giggle. The image of her childhood friend slumbering in the window of a bakery wearing nothing but a pair of boxers entered in her mind. The two of them walked over to one of the outside tables next to the college cafeteria and sat down. Alexander racked his fingers through his brown locks. And a group of nearby girls nearly loosed consciousness as their breath escaped their lungs.

"Serena, have you been sleep walking." Alexander asked.

"No." Serena replied. "Should I be."

"Don't you remember?"

"Yes." Serena said. Her sky-blue eyes cast down as her fingers traced obscure shapes on the tables surface. "I only remember part of it. Like it was a dream." Serena said.

"The way that we were supposed to remember." Alexander stated. "Do you remember anything from three days ago?"

Serena looked up. Her eyes fixed on her friend. Three days ago. She had battled a creature calling itself 'Droid 123. During the battle she was thrown through a window. Serena did not remember anything else about the battle. Only that, according to the girls, she never came back. She woke nearly an hour later in the rubble of a second floor classroom. Ironically, it had been a science lab with gas voles. For a moment she thought that she had seen someone. And that they were talking to her. She passed out a second later and dreamed.

"I heard some kids talking. The school wasn't destroyed by a gas explosion." Alexander informed. "There was a battle between this thing calling itself 'Droid 123 and the Sailor Scouts and two people named Akasha and Tokiwagi."

Serena did not say a word.

"But that's not all." Alexander continued. "When the owner of the bakery woke me up. He gave me this." Alexander reached into his back pocket. From its depths he drew a pendant. It was ravishing and had an ancient looking characteristic to it. Like it had only been unearthed recently. Possibly from an ancient Aztec temple. The green jewel in its center shimmered in the sunlight. "The baker said he found it in my hands. Even called the cops, because he thought I'd stolen from some museum. They had to let me go when they found out that no such artifacts had been taken. It was a bit embarrassing. All the while I had this feeling that I had to put it on. And, when I did." He trailed off. Not really want to tell her. "Serena, everything came back. All those dreams turned into real memories."

"Alexander..."

"Serena, I thought that you should know." Alexander said in a crestfallen tone.

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you. Our dreams are to vivid to not be grounded in reality." Serena said reaching into the pocket of her school uniform. A silvery chin dangled from her clenched hand. Serena opened it. In her hand was a pendant similar in shape and size to the one that Alexander had shown her. The only difference was the color of the stone in its center. It was teal. Alexander's eyes widen. "It was found with me the other day." Serena said in discouraged tone. "I haven't put it on yet."

"Serena...you have to." Alexander exclaimed. He stood up so fast that had the seat not been made of stone it would have fallen onto the grass. The palms of his hands slammed onto the table. Serena jumped at Alexander's sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry." Alexander said taking a seat. "It's just that, we've been through a great deal together. When I woke-up, my heart was filled with happiness, because I thought that I would not have to endure this secret alone. Still, Serena, the past eight years. I can understand why you would hesitate in your decision."

"Decision about?" Minako asked. Serena and Alexander jumped. They looked up from their conversation to see that the table had been surrounded by Minako, Lita, and Ami.

"Nothing." Serena said not meeting her friend's eyes.

"How you feeling, girl?" Lita questioned leaning forward.

"I'm okay." Serena said. Serena forced herself to smile.

"Good morning, Alexander." Ami greeted.

"Yeah, good morning." Lita said.

Minako repeated the same greeting.

"Look, Serena, I've got some work to finish in preparation for class." Alexander said. He stood up. His long hair caught up by the wind. Lita, Minako, and the group of nearby girls swooned. Alexander picked his school bag up. "We'll finish this conversation at another time."

"Why do you have to make it sound like I'm out to hurt you." Serena yelled at his retreating back. Alexander only waved his hand above his head. "The bastard." Serena said setting back down.

"What's up, girl?" Lita asked with genuine concern. Lita had never seen her friend flare-up like that in recent years. The last time that she had acted like that the two friends had just meet. Serena had taken Lita to the arcade. And, Lita met Andrew and Serena's than sworn enemy, Darien. The two always had disagreements in which Serena would suddenly explode. Lita fixed her green eyes on Serena. Could there be something more than friendship between Serena and Alexander?

"Nothing." Serena said again. She was lying and Lita knew it. "Alex, is just upset that I won't let him cheat off my homework."

"What?" Lita exclaimed.

"He most be desperate, if he wants to copy your homework." Minako said.

"For your information I don't always get low marks." Serena stated. Her tone of voice truly hinting that she had been hurt by their remarks.

"You're school work has improved since we met." Ami said. "But, the static of you having all your answer one-hundred percent correct are very low."

"Thanks a lot, Ami." Serena said.

Oblivious to her new surroundings, Serena was leaning against a light pole. Her school bag hanging at her side. The necklace a mysterious woman had given her in the other. Did she really want those dreams to become reality again? Should she give up her happy life with her family, her boyfriend of three years, and her friends? No, there was too much at stake.

"Serena." A familiar voice whispered in her ear. Serena sighed and looked up. Her sky-blue eyes meet with azure ones. Darien was leaning on the same pole. His forehead resting on his left arm, which was propped against the pole. His right-hand on his hips. "Fail another test?" Darien asked.

"Why does everyone think that I failed a test?" Serena yelled.

"Wow, Usa-ko." Darien said throwing his hands up. His way of warding off any onslaught his girlfriend might render upon him. "You look down. I didn't mean to imply that you don't make good grades."

"I know." Serena said. She shoved the pendant into her pocket.

"So, what you doing out here by yourself?" Darien asked.

"What are you doing on this side of campus?" Serena asked. She peered around. Jubban High students and faculty were still gathered on the grass and at the outdoor tables.

"I wanted to see you." Darien said running the back of his hand down Serena's arm. The light touch sent sparks along Serena's spine. And, she could not help but to laugh. "Now, that's the Serena I know." Darien laughed too, returning to his normal demeanor. He gave Serena a hug. "How are you doing today?" He asked.

"This thing itches like crazy." Serena said pointing to her cast.

"You mean to tell me that all these people signed it," Darien said. As it was the tradition of wishing good health upon a person, Serena's friends and schoolmates had signed their names to Serena's cast wherever there was room. ", and no one offered to scratch it."

Serena giggled again. Darien reached into his pocket and removed a ball-point pin. Putting the writing instrument in his mouth, he moved to remove Serena's arms from the sling. He lifted her arm, and turned it over. Serena winced when he turned a little too far. He apologized. Than draw a large heart between Keiko Azuma and Rika Maseba's signatures. Serena watched as her boyfriend wrote their names inside the heart. His was across the top, half way out. Her was across the bottom, the same way. In the space between them he had drawn another heart with an addition sign. And under the entire thing he wrote the word "forever" in large capital letters. She moved to take her arm back to examine his work.

"Not done." Darien said increasing his hold.

"How much can you possibly write in that little bit of space?" Serena asked looking on with great curiosity

"Just a traditional get well." Darien said. As he wrote ' Get Well Soon Darien' underneath his master piece.

Her arm finally free of Darien's grasp. Serena examined his work. A large smile on her face, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back. The innocent little kiss was longer than either of them intended it to be.

"I'm glad you like it." Darien said through a smile. His forehead resting on Serena's.

"It's the best get well, I've gotten all day." Serena said. "But, this things still ITCHES."

"Whose that?" Darien asked.

Serena turned around. Alexander was standing at the sidewalk intersection. The expression that dawned his face was not the usually cool, impressiveness. His dark, handsome green eyes were like daggers. And, they were starring directly at Serena.

"I know your mother raised you better than that, Alex." Serena yelled. "You could come over and introduce yourself."

Alexander just turned and walked away. "Fine! Be a big BAKA!" Serena yelled at Alexander's retreating back.

"Alex, you fool idiot. You are a BAKA. Just standing there starring daggers at them. As if they were really doing any harm by escaping reality for a few precious moments." Alexander said to himself as he walked away. "She looked so happy with him. She looks at you and sees someone that wants to steal that happiness away from her. I wish that she could understand."

"Talking to yourself, again." A woman's voice penetrated Alexander's thoughts. He looked up to see his girlfriend and best friend, Seira Kakinouchi.

Seira Kakunouchi was a beautiful seventeen-year-old high school teenager. Like Serena, she did not need the use department store products to bring out her beauty. Her natural beauty showed through no matter what. Seira Kakinouchi threw her head back. Her aquarium colored hair flew up and was momentarily caught by the wind before it settled back to frame her face. Her deep ocean blue eyes shimmered with the wisdom beyond her years. She was dressed in the red, white, and blue Jubban High school uniform. Seira jumped down from the statue was she setting on.

"Seira, am I a baka." Alexander asked.

Seira did not answer immediately. Instead she took a few steps ahead of him. Than turned back to wait on him to catch up. Alexander caught up and the two of them started walking and talking.

"I would say that you are more of a person who is ruled by his element." Seira said in her wise tune. "You are a person who possesses a foresight that helps you to be objective and focused on your own interest." She placed a heavy emphasis on the "your".

"Yeah, that makes me feel better." Alexander said.

"So, did you talk to Serena?" Seira questioned placing her hands behind her head. Her school bag dangling by one finger.

"From the way she was talking, you'd think I was out to destroy the world." Alexander stated.

"Serena's happy here."

"As was I."

"I'm thirsty. Want to stop in for a float?" Seira asked. She had stopped in front of a malt shop. Her tongue ran over her pale lips. And she was drooling at a large poster of a vanilla malt shake for a dollar and ninety-nine cents. Alexander gave a disappointed sigh. At times Seira could be wise. At others she was like any other teenager.

Serena, Rei, Ami, Lita, and Minako sat were seated in Serena's second floor bedroom. Their school books opened to their assignments. Notebooks and lose leaf papers spread out as they each attempted to do their own work. Serena was balancing her number two pencil on her upper lip and starring longingly at her mathematics text book; hoping that the answer to problem number five would suddenly jump out at her. Rei was reading and taking notes from a history text. While Lita was attempting to scribe a recipe from memory on a piece of paper. Minako sat starring at her literature text with the same expression as Serena, in hopes that an understanding of the Canterbury Tales would miraculously jump into her brain. Ami was reading her advanced chemistry textbook.

"Where's Luna?" Rei questioned in an annoyed voice. "You are sure that she said we were having a meeting, Serena?"

"Yes." Serena said not looking up from her work. "Now, can some one help me with this problem."

"What are you having trouble with?" Ami asked. She stood up and walked around the table to where Serena sat.

"This one." Serena replied pointing to problem number five.

"Oh, that's easy." Ami said.

' Yeah, for you.' Serena thought.

"All you do is move this here. That there. Add these two numbers. And divide by that one." Ami said, writing the problem and solution on Serena's paper. "Do you understand?"

"Ahhh...no." Serena said.

"Has anyone seen Artemis?" Minako inquired out of the blue.

"No. Why?" Lita replied.

"He's disappeared."

"Maybe, he's with Luna."

"No, he just up and disappeared two days ago. I haven't seen hid nor hair of him." Minako said dismissing the thought.

The girls' study session was momentarily interrupted by a knock at the door. Serena got up and opened it. Her mood improved for the better when she saw who was standing on the other. Darien was standing there. Luna draped over one shoulder and a tray of sweets in his hands. "Your mom told me to bring this up. She thought that you might be hungry after hitting the books for so long." Darien said.

"Food." Minako and Serena exclaimed together. Serena took the tray from Darien. She placed in the center of the table. Each of the girls took a cup of tea and a cookie. Darien took a seat on the other side of Serena. And Luna jumped onto the bed. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"What is it, Luna." Rei questioned.

"Three days ago, three persons came to this planet." Luna started. Her voice serious, demanding the attention of every individual in the room. "You girls had a run in with two of these individuals four nights ago, when Rei's date was cut short by the appearance of 'Droid 546. From the events of three days ago, I am forced to believe that these two individuals, calling themselves Tokiwagi and Akasha, have been living on Earth undetected for a several years. And, that this Boar has discovered their where to find them. Apparently, Tokiwagi and Akasha have something that Boar wants or needs. I am not sure if this something was originally his or originally theirs. Either way, it appears that we are stuck in the middle of a civil war of some type."

"What does this mean?" Darien questioned. "Are you telling us that you want us to stay out of their war?"

"Luna, we can't do that." Lita blurted out.

"Lita's right." Minako chimed in.

"Luna, Boar is not going to stop attacking people or Earth until he has what he wants." Rei said.

"Yes. Yes. I know. Boar made it very clear that he would not cease his offensive aggressions until he has found what he has come here to find. That is why I am now, making it scout business not only to protect the people of Earth, but to find this something – I think he called it Yuushi Katana – before either Boar or Tokiwagi and Akasha can. My gut tells me that should the Yuushi Katana fall into the wrong hands that the outcome will not be what is best for us. Now, Ami has some information about 'Droid 546 and 123. Ami."

Luna jumped off the bed. Ami took out her hand-held computer. "Well, as I told Luna and the other girls, these 'Droids are a mixture of cybernetic and organic materials. Possible, they are beings that Boar has transformed to fit his own purposes. I strongly think that we should try to heal these people and return them to their original states." Ami stated in a nervous voice. She had a strong dislike of giving such reports with information that she was uncertain about." This means that Sailor Moon will have to be at every battle."

"So, if they are, were, innocent individuals why are Tokiwagi and Akasha destroying them. Four nights ago they removed something from 'Droid 546. Three days ago, they dusted 'Droid 123." Darien stated.

"I'm afraid that they may not have the same value for human life as we do." Ami said.

"So, they just kill them." Rei snapped.

"Akasha, seemed so nice." Minako said in a whisper.

"And, Tokiwagi was so cute." Lita added.

"We can't determine sides by the way people look." Luna yelled.

"He's still cute." Lita replied.

"Lita, you think any guy is cute." Serena corrected.

"Well, excuse me. It's not like I've a boyfriend for three years." Lita snorted.

"Can we please get back on the subject?" Artemis snapped. He had come through the window and was now standing on Serena's bed.

"Artemis, did you find out anything." Luna asked. She walked over to the bed and was now standing on her hind legs, looking hopefully up at him.

Artemis dropped his head. Sadly he shook his head back and forth. "Pluto refused to tell me anything. Says that this is on war that most play itself out without interference from us."

"Pluto?" Serena said. "You went to talk to Pluto?"

"I went to talk to everyone in the future. They refused to tell me anything. Said the same thing. No matter what, the Sailor Scouts cannot interfere with the off-worlders."

Flashback...

As Artemis followed the guardian of the time gate through the many corridors of the Crystal Palace, he could not help but to feel out of place. Sailor Pluto did not say anything as she lead him down one corridor and than another. The silence was deafening. It had been such a long time since Artemis had heard such a cessation of sound in a royal household. He could not help but to wonder would a force like nothing the Earth had ever seen swoop down from the sky and destroy all. Artemis shook his head. That was so long ago. In another lifetime. His mind wondered to Rini and Dina. He had thought that he'd see them before Pluto had taken him to the throne room. As it was, that was not he case. Finally, the two stood before two large French doors.

Artemis looked up at Sailor Pluto hopeful, that she would say something. Instead, the sailor scout only looked forward. Her long teal-green hair ruffled by the wind. Her hand firmly clasped around her staff. It seemed forever before the doors opened of their own accord.

Sailor Pluto entered. Artemis followed. The room beyond the door was enormous. A waved marble floor reflected the ceiling with its many illustrations. Marble pillars with vertical lines only added to the height of the room. There was no wall to the left. Only a large balcony that ran the length of the room. Pillars divided it into the inside and the outside. Outside the sun was bright and warm. But that did not lighten the frame of mind that the room put a person in. To the right was a wall with another large painting. A foot path leading from a dismal forest to the gates of Crystal Tokyo. At the far end of the room was a platform. Two thrones were seated there. One was occupied by King Endymion. The other stood empty. As Neo-Queen Serenity was seated on the steps leading to the throne. A baby with dark locks and blue eyes seated on her lap. Rini beside them playing.

However, before Artemis and Pluto could reach the royal family they had to pass by the older version of the sailor scouts. They stood on either side of the carpet leading to the throne. There expressions were serious. A familiar warmth was there, but it was diminish by their grave appearances. Among them stood Sailor Saturn. Artemis swallowed. The young scout's face held no hint that she recognized him.

Neo-Queen Serenity stood up. A woman with long, dark, purple hair tied with yellow ribbons to match the dress she wore stepped forward. She held her arms. Neo-Queen Serenity hugged the little bundle of joy before turning it over to the woman. Artemis starred at the woman as long as she was in the room. His eyes widened at the realization that he was looking at Luna. A human form of Luna.

"King Endymion, Neo-Queen Serenity." Sailor Pluto spoke. She respectfully bowed her head to each of them. "By his own request, I have brought Artemis from the past to the future. He has sworn not to reveal anything or to do anything that would upset the time line."

"Artemis," Neo-Queen Serenity said. Her voice was sweet and innocent, unchanged by the passage of time. "What brings you here?"

"King Endymion, Neo-Queen Serenity, Sailor Scouts of the royal court, my name is Artemis. I am the protector of the Sailor Scouts of the twentieth century. And, I come to make an inquiry about your past." Artemis said. His voice loud and clear. It rang through out the entire hall. Possible had been carried to the streets below.

"Than, my friend, you have come a long way from home, only to be turned back. It is against our policies to tell time travelers anything, which might disrupt the timeline." King Endymion replied.

"I come because you are the only people to which I can turn to. The Sailor Scouts of the past are standing alone against a force that is much stronger than themselves. Luna and I fear that should the girls go into battle unprepared, they may not return in a living state." There was general murmured of concern from all present. "Four nights ago three individuals came to the Earth. Their names Boar, Tokiwagi, and Akasha."

"King Endymion, Neo-Queen Serenity" Sailor Mercury said stepping forward. "What harm would there be to send Artemis back to the past with the information he needs. We have all fought Boar and his forces. And, we all know what the outcome will be. At least, this way our past selves could stand a chance."

"Ami," Neo-Queen Serenity said using informal names during a formal matter. She truly was the Serena that Artemis had left behind in the twentieth century. "I am surprised that you would suggest a thing. To prepare ourselves for the dangers to come would be to change the time line in such a district way. The possibilities that Crystal Tokyo should form would diminish."

"Do you mean to tell me that there are others? More than just Boar?" Artemis asked.

No one answered his question. Instead, the Sailor Scouts spoke amongst themselves. Each stepping forward with a reason to provide him with the information that he had been sent to gather. Or stepping forward with a reason to deny him his request. Their discussion only left Artemis with more unanswered question. In the end, it was Neo-Queen Serenity who had the last say. She had lead over the arm of chair and whispered something into her husband's ear. He nodded his head in agreement. And, a second later he pounded his staff on the floor.

"Artemis," Neo-Queen Serenity spoke. During the majority of the discussion, she and Sailor Saturn had spoke little. The queen's lips only parted to agree with one scout over another, or where their was pause, or where she believed that she must calm the members of the court. "You are one of my most trusted advice, in this time and in yours. Over the years you have served us well. Or you will, depending on how you look at things. I know that you come here because you are fearful for our lives, but I must say to you this. Look around you. Each of us is alive and well. The threat of Boar cannot possible as great as you, yourself, believe him to be. Still, I will not deny a good friend his quest. So, swear to me that you will not tell the scouts anymore than what you have come to ask."

"I swear." Artemis said. "I did not mean to come her to endanger your futures. I am overjoyed that some way, some how, you all have found a way to defeat Boar."

"Than, ask your questions. We shall answer what we can. I only ask that you do not ask us why we choose to answer one question above another. For we have our reasons. Some things you and the scouts of the past most discover on your own."

"Yes, your majesty. I understand. I will only ask those questions which concern us the most. First is, who is Boar and what does he want on Earth?"

"Boar has already made himself and his intentions known." Neo-Queen Serenity replied.

Artemis nodded his head. That would be the only explanation that he would receive.

"Who are Tokiwagi, and Akasha?" Neo-Queen Serenity shook her head. Another matter that they would have to discover on their own.

"What is the Yuushi Katana? Is it a person? Is it a thing?" Again, another shake of the head from Neo-Queen Serenity. That was the way went for the next hour. Artemis would present a question. Neo-Queen Serenity would only shake her head from one side to the next. Those questions that she did choose to answer, she gave a vague response. When the discussion did last longer than one or two sentence, she would raise her hand to bring it to an end.

"Artemis," Neo-Queen Serenity said after dropping her hand. "Although, I know that Luna and the girls will do what they believe is right, I must inform you that you most prevent them from becoming more involved with concerns that are not of this galaxy."

A side door opened. A man with long white hair, white eyes, and dressed in white from head to foot entered. His white eyes momentarily locked with Artemis. He stepped onto the platform, walking behind the elaborate chairs until he was standing beside King Endymion. The leaned forward. He brought his hand to his mouth and whispered something into the king's ear. King Endymion thanked him and the man, with a quick smile at Artemis, stepped down the same way that had stepped up and moved to stand beside the door that had entered.

"I am sorry to bring this meeting to such a short close." King Endymion said. "But, the queen and myself have other business to attend to. Sailor Pluto..."

"Endymion, let Artemis stay for a little while. I am sure that Rini would love to spend some time with him before he returns home." Neo-Queen Serenity said in a kind sweet voice.

King Endymion looked to Sailor Pluto. "I do not see any harm in him staying a little longer." The outer scout said. "I will instruct Small Lady not to tell him any more than what has been said here."

Artemis wanted to yell, ' But you have not told me anything that I do not already now. You are only sending me back with vague answers and more questions.'

"Very will." King Endymion said. "Serena that goes for you too." He added. He gave his wife a stern look. She only smiled back at him. An innocent look upon her face.

In her own way she had told Artemis more than he needed to know by not answering. She was certain that to the white cat, it did not seem like that. King Endymion's staff rapped the floor for the last time. The doors that he had entered to opened and the Sailor Scouts exited. King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity departed from the room through the side door with the man dressed in white.

End of flash back

"I refuse to believe that." Rei was saying. She jumped to her feet. Her hands slamming down onto the table.

"You mean to tell us, that our future selves told you to tell us not to protect Earth from this Boar character." Minako said.

"Yes."

"How is Rini?" Serena questioned taking a sip of her tea. For the briefest of seconds Artemis had seen Neo-Queen Serenity surface. The queen had easily changed the topic during their discussion with a casual manner.

"Yes, how is Rini." Darien chimed in. He really wanted to know how his future daughter was doing. Was she adjusting to life in the future well? Was she happy to be back home? Did she miss them?

"She missing you all." Artemis replied.

"Well, we'll do this without their help." Luna said in determined voice. "Did they at least tell you what this Yuushi Katana is?"

Again Artemis' head dropped and moved from one side to the next.

=================================================================================

AUTHOR'S NOTES/ RAMBLE: Well, I can say that I have finished chapter three. However, I cannot say that I too much care for the flashback scene. Maybe I should have had Artemis stay gone a little longer. Or maybe I should not have had him leave in the first place. Well, what do you all think?

Kristen

=================================================================================


End file.
